Siblings
by Nerves of Insanity
Summary: Ichigo loves his step-sister and luckily she loves him back problem is his step-sister is afraid of their relationship ever progressing because they're siblings.


Ok so I decided to do a one-shot. Now I hope you guys enjoy this . . . er I'm not good when it comes to smut so if it's terrible oh well not my **Forté **but either way I was bored so here ya go c:

* * *

_**Siblings**_

Rena glanced out of the corner of her eye to her step-brother; Ichigo Kurosaki. She lifted the rice bowl in her hand up to her face covering the incoming blush. Ichigo looked over to her and rolled his eyes; placing his bowl down on the table he stared at her.

"What's up?" he said. Rena just shook her head; standing up she grabbed his bowl but before she could walked away he grabbed her wrist. She sighed and sat back down; he stared at her intently. Blushing she turned away to look at the ground. Ichigo chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. He began to nibble lightly on her earlobe. She gasped and pushed back into him causing him to shudder in pleasure. Rena bit her bottom lip to keep herself from gasping out in pleasure. She knew being with Ichigo was wrong he was technically her brother yet it felt so right to love him. Luckily they were alone at the new house; Karin and Yuzu were out with friends and their parents were working back at Ichigo's old house clinic which was just down the street. She struggled a bit before pulling out of Ichigo's grasp. He looked at her confused; tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"T-this isn't right . . . Ichigo w-we're siblings now!" She said. Ichigo scoffed and stood up grabbed her pulling her close to him.

"It's too late to say that Rena! You had your time to decide! You chose to be with me even though our parents married!" He yelled. Rena shook her head trying to pull away from Ichigo. He sighed and let her go; he turned away from her and went up to his room. She heard his door slam shut; the tears began to overflow. She stayed downstairs watching tv a box of tissues right beside her. She sniffled and grabbed a tissue dabbing away her tears; Ichigo's music was blaring. It became louder for a second before it was muffled again. Ichigo came walking downstairs he glanced at her before going into the kitchen. Rena pulled her legs up onto the couch and curled into a ball. Ichigo came into the living room and held a soda out to her. She gently took it; he threw himself onto the couch next to her.

"You're wasting energy leaving your stereo on." she said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Tree hugger." he said with a chuckle. Rena smiled and popped open her soda. Taking a small drink she placed it on the table and turned to look at Ichigo. "Why don't you love me?" he asked. Tears began to form in her eyes. She furiously shook her head and hugged Ichigo.

"I never said I didn't love you!" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then why!? Why don't you want to be with me!?" his shirt was becoming wet with her tears.

"Because we have to think about mom and dad." she pulled away from him and went upstairs to her room. Ichigo sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He growled and stood up; kicking a chair down as he made his way upstairs to his room.

The next day Rena and Ichigo walked out of their rooms which were right across from each other. Ichigo noticed the puffiness in Rena's eyes from crying all night. He reached over and caressed her cheek his thumb lightly running under her eye. They heard footsteps coming upstairs; Ichigo's hand quickly went back to his side. They passed by their father as they made their way downstairs.

"Rena! Ichigo! Breakfast is ready!" their mother chirped happily. Rena sat down at the table; Ichigo declined the breakfast taking a energy bar from the cupboard and left for school. "Ah he still doesn't like me." Rena looked up at her mother.

"Not true! He likes you mom! We don't r-really g-get along well." Her mother looked down at Rena and shook her head.

"Well try getting along with him won't you?" Rena nodded her head and quickly ate breakfast. Before she could leave her mother stopped her. "Your eyes are puffy have you been crying?" Rena laughed and waved her mother off.

"N-no! I must have an allergic reaction to something!" she quickly ran out of the house trying to catch up to Ichigo. She found him walking along with Orihime; he was smiling and laughing with the brunette. She sighed heavily and walked quickly to catch up to them. She caught up to them bumping Orihime in the hip. She chuckled when the girl tripped and fell; Ichigo quickly caught her. Ichigo looked over to Rena. She was sticking her tongue out at him; he sighed and placed Orihime back onto her feet. He quickly walked ahead of them; Rena sighed heavily and linked arms with Orihime.

"What's wrong with Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked turning to look at Rena.

"He hates me." was all she said.

"No he doesn't Rena!" Orihime protested but Rena said nothing else. They reached the school and walked toward their classroom. They entered the room bustling with other students talking about their weekend. Keigo spotted the two girls and ran over to them; he pulled Orihime into a hug.

"HOW ARE YOU TODAY ORIHIME!?" the brunette just chuckled. He let her go and turned to look at Rena; she smiled at him. He was about to jump her when Ichigo held him back. "Why Ichigo!? You shouldn't hold me back! It's not like you two are dating . . . besides she's now your sister!" Keigo protested. Ichigo growled and glared at Keigo.

"All the better to protect her. I don't want my sister dating some dumbass like you." He growled. Keigo was slightly shocked but regained his composure.

"Whatever Ichigo!" All throughout school Ichigo ignored Rena only caring when Keigo tried to get close to her. As usual he would disappear somewhere with Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime. Rena slowly made her way back home by herself. She walked into the home Yuzu greeted her happily with a hug. She smiled sadly down at the young girl patting her back. Yuzu looked up at her with confusion.

"Nee-chan doesn't look happy today. Did something happen between you and Ichi-nii?" Rena lifted an eyebrow in confusion; Karin came towards the door.

"You were crying last night weren't you?" Karin asked. Rena smile and waved them off.

"Oh no it's nothing. Excuse me." she went upstairs to her room. She changed out of her uniform into some more comfortable clothing. There was a knock on her door; she went to open it and looked down at Yuzu and Karin.

"We're going out with some friends again." Rena nodded her head and they left. She sighed and made her way downstairs into the kitchen. She heard the door open and close thinking it was Yuzu and Karin she yelled out to them.

"Did you guys forget something?" she walked out of the kitchen. Ichigo stood there staring at her; he smirked.

"Nice pj's." she laughed patronizingly and sat down to watch tv. Ichigo sat down by her and slung an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She blushed and looked down at the ground; he noticed and leaned in closer to her. His tongue flicked her earlobe; she gasped and fisted the couch cushions. She turned to look at him a blush evident on her face.

"Why do you do this to me Ichigo?" she questioned, tears starting to form. Ichigo growled and grabbed Rena by the wasit.

"What did you tell me one month ago!?" he yelled. Rena hugged herself and looked down at the floor.

"That I want you . . . Giving up my happiness for our parents wasn't worth it if it meant dying slowly on the inside." she whispered. Ichigo sighed and placed his hands on top of hers. She smiled and turned to look at him. He leaned in closer to her their lips just centimeters away from each other.

"Rena . . . can I have you?" she closed the distance between them. He took the kiss as his answer; quickly breaking away he grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to her room. He closed the door behind him and kissed her. She pushed him away; her hands on his chest.

"I-Ichigo . . . w-what if they go into your room . . . t-they'll wonder where you are."

"They won't be home for awhile." She shook her head furiously, afraid if anyone found out. Ichigo sighed heavily and walked out of her room. She looked at the ground sadly and walked over to her bed. She heard her door open and close. Looking over to Ichigo he was smiling at her.

"There I turned on the radio loudly and locked my door. They won't bug _me_." he said. She chuckled and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Ichigo." she whispered.

"I'm going to make you mine Rena." he whispered. His hands grabbed the hem of her sweatpants; pushing them down. He reached over and pulled her shirt over her head. She blushed and pushed up closer to him trying to hide her body. Ichigo grabbed her arms and pushed her back slightly. "Don't hide yourself." he said. He slid his hands down her arms and grabbed her hands pulling them towards the hem of his pants. He stared at her; she blushed and looked down at the ground.

"W-wait don't stare at me so intently." he chuckled and kissed her. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it over the button of his pants. She fumbled with the button and zipper before pushing his pants down. He pulled his shirt off; leaving the both of them in their underwear. She gasped hearing the front door shut. She tried to get to her clothing on the floor but Ichigo grabbed her and pulled her toward him. His lips crashed onto hers; she was scared someone was home and if they found out, she was scared. He ran a hand down her stomach and into her underwear. She gasped when one of Ichigo's cold fingers rubbed her warmth lightly. They reluctantly broke the kiss; he leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "I'll muffle your screams." He smirked, she could feel it. "You're wet do you want me that much _sister_." She pushed herself closer to his body. With his other hand he clumsily removed her bra. His free hand massaged her left breast while he leaned down and licked her right breast. She brought her hands up to her mouth trying to muffle her screams. He glanced up at her and smirked; he stopped playing with her breasts and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"ICHI-NII!!!!" they heard Yuzu scream. Ichigo brought a finger up to his lips indicating to Rena to stay quiet. They heard a knock on her door; Ichigo pulled his hand out of her underwear. He slowly began to remove her underwear.

"I-Ichigo . . . p-please . . ." she whispered. Smirking he quickly pulled them off; he stared at her intently. She used her arms to cover up her body. He reached out and removed her arms from covering herself.

"Don't." he whispered.

"NEE-CHAN ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Yuzu yelled out. Ichigo removed his boxers; Rena blushed and looked away. He pulled her into his arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ichigo." she whispered. They laid down on the ground; Ichigo hovering over her. He looked into her eyes for any sign of protest.

"Rena?" she bit her lip and nodded her head. Ichigo gripped her wrists and slowly entered her. She bit her lip holding back her screams. Ichigo leaned down and kissed her muffling her screams. He let go of her wrists; reluctantly broke the kiss and looked down at her. She lifted her hands up to her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"I-Ichigo it h-hurts." she whispered. He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears that escaped past her hands.

"Rena if you want I could . . ." he began to say but she stopped him.

"N-no . . . I love Ichigo and I want to keep going." they kissed once more. Slowly he began to thrust in and out. She whimpered the pain was agonizing but slowly it turned into pleasure. He kept his pace agonizingly slow this time she whimpered from the lack of movement. Ichigo chuckled leaning down closer to her ear and whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I-Ichigo . . . you're going too s-slow." she whimpered out. He chuckled and changed his tempo going a little faster. She gasped airily and raked her nails on the carpet. He grabbed her legs hiking them higher and higher up on his waist. She bit her thumb to keep herself from screaming. She wanted to scream the intensity was just too much. Ichigo went still breathing heavily; she looked at him with pleading eyes. He grinned wickedly and slowly started thrusting into her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist his eyes widened momentarily and he shuddered in pleasure. He leaned down burying his face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly raked her nails down his neck. He grabbed her waist and pushed her closer to him. He kissed her muffling her screams. There was a knock on her door; she gasped and tried to pull away from Ichigo. He held her tightly and thrusts deeper into her. She let out a muffled yell and arched her back causing her to grind her hips into him. Ichigo let out a muffled moan it was too much he began to quicken his pace letting out his pent up desire. She was meeting him thrust for thrust; Ichigo fought his desire to release at that moment. They broke the kiss realizing their need for air. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and bite down on her delicate flesh leaving his mark. He plunged into her; she let out an airy gasp and climaxed. Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore as her walls tightened around him he released forcing himself to moan lowly. They were breathing heavily; Ichigo placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Rena." he slowly pulled out of her and shakily stood up helping her up as well. They walked over to her bed she pulled the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. There was another knock on her door but they didn't move sleep quickly taking them over.

* * *

Ichigo awoke and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. He smiled and stood up off the bed; grabbing his clothes he put them on. He slowly opened her bedroom door and looked around no one was in sight. He snuck back into his room turning off the radio. Grabbing his pajamas and his school uniform he walked out of his room looking around for anyone. He locked his bedroom door and made his way back to Rena's room. He locked the door behind him and dressed himself in his pj's. Rena groaned and sat up; she looked over to Ichigo he smiled at her.

"Want your clothes?" he whispered. She nodded her head. He picked up her clothing and walked over to her handing her back her previously discarded clothing. She quickly dressed and went back under the covers. Ichigo followed in suit wrapping his arms around her small waist going back to sleep.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

"Mm?"

"Do you think . . . they know?" she asked slightly scared. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shook his head no.

"No we haven't done anything to give us away." he said muffled. She smiled and placed her hands on top of his.

"I wouldn't say that." he chuckled.

"We weren't loud." she giggled and turned around to face him. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"We can't hide this forever." she said sadly.

"No but there will come a time when we can tell them." she nodded her head and snuggled closer to him. "Good-night." he said sleepily.

"Night."

* * *

They woke up early the next morning; Ichigo snuck out of her room and into the shower. She waited by the bathroom. Her mother passed by and smiled at her Rena smiled back. She sighed in relief when her mother said nothing. Ichigo came out of the shower and looked down at her he placed a hand on her cheek stroking her caring. He walked away to his room; she blushed and walked into the bathroom. She quickly bathed and walked out of the bathroom. Going downstairs into the kitchen she looked around for her family but only saw Ichigo sitting on top of the counter.

"Hey where is everyone?" she asked.

"They already left it's just you and me _sister._" he smirked. She blushed and looked down at the ground. He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Rena I love you." she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too Ichigo." he looked down at her and leaned in for a kiss. They heard the front door open and close; quickly putting distance between each other. Their mother walked into the kitchen and smiled at the both of them.

"You two should talk more." their mother said. Rena chuckled and shook her head.

"Maybe." Rena said. Their mother sighed heavily and grabbed both of their hands and put their hands together.

"Come on get along you two. You're siblings now." they looked down at their hands and blushed.

* * *

**Well there it is . . . I was thinking of making this a series later on when I finish my Itachi story and my Kakashi story on quizilla user name _AYA04_ just incase anyone wants to read that one. Well I will decide later if I want to make this into a series or not I hope at least someone enjoyed this c:**


End file.
